Away from normal life
by hiveluver
Summary: When Mariana is taken to H.I.V.E, she wants out. She has to quickly gather friends and get out. What she doesn't realize is getting out is harder than it seems... Btw, this story is after the main characters graduated, and Nero and Raven are now a couple
1. Chapter 1

"You'll never get away with it!" Olivia said to her best friend Mariana as they walked down the road. They had just gotten off the bus. Olivia had been set for a nice, normal sleepover with her crazy best friend, but Mariana had other ideas.

"Oh come on! It would be hilarious," Mariana said.

"Mar, you I know I am your best friend and all, but I am not letting you break into the school tonight just for a stupid mission of self revenge. Its too dangerous, you'll get caught for sure," Olivia said.

"Since when I have I gotten caught?" Mariana asked. Olivia thought for a moment. Mariana really never got caught doing anything.

"Look, the point is that I really don't think its a good idea," Olivia said.

"You have your opinions. You don't have to come. But I'm still doing it." Mariana said. Olivia sighed. Mariana may have been her best friend, but sometimes you had to disagree with your best friend, which Mariana didn't like so much.

###

Mariana snuck down the streets. Olivia had stayed back at Mariana's house.

Mariana walked towards the school. If she was going to break in, she'd have to do it fast so by the time the police arrived she'd be gone.

She walked to the window that was to the art room. Her and her art teacher were arch-nemesis.

Mariana smashed the window. Instantly alarms began sounding. She dove into the room. She grabbed the laptop and its charger and stuffed them in the drawstring bad she had brought with her. She grabbed some acrylic paints and ran. The police weren't there yet. She had done it.

**A/N: Hope you liked! I hope to get a few chapters out every week!**


	2. Arriving at the Island

**A/N: I apologize I didn't get this out sooner... I didn't think the first chapter was all too good, but I hope you enjoy this one! **

Mariana woke up. She tried to stand, but felt something holding her against it. All she remembered was walking towards her best friends house after breaking into the school, but after that, nothing. She looked at the straps holding her down. She wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"What the..?" There was a voice with an Irish accent from next to her. She looked at the girl with dark hair next to her, struggling against her straps.

"Hello, I'm Mariana," She said. The girl looked at her confused for a second, then she frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"Let me go," She said firmly. Then, she looked embarrassed, realizing Mariana was strapped down too.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were against your will too," the girl said. "I'm Cairenn,"

"Nice to meet you," Mariana said with a smile. Suddenly, she felt the helicopter begin to descend. She looked out the window. They were going into what looked like a volcano. _But thats impossible,_ she thought, _if we were going into a volcano we already would've burned,_

"There's got to be a place to land if we haven't burned," Cairenn said, also noticing the strange landing spot. Sure enough, a landing bad came into view. There were many other helicopters, and technicians were running everywhere, prepping for their helicopter's landing. The helicopter touched down, and the straps popped open. Mariana stood up and began running towards the door as it too popped open. Cairenn followed close behind her.

"Make your way towards the main hall with the rest of them," A guard said with a gruff voice. Mariana obeyed. Her and Cairenn walked into the main hall with about 20 other kids her age. A man walked out.

"Welcome to H.I.V.E," he began.

** A/N: I'd make it longer, but I have to go... I wanna keep writing this, so expect a chapter tomorrow! Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think in a review!**


	3. Sleep Much?

Mariana woke up with a start as people began getting out of chairs and leaving the room, following a guard. She had fallen asleep during the introduction video, and some people looked at her oddly as she stood up. She looked in the crowd and found Caireen walking nearby. She went and stood next to her.

"Sleepy much?" Caireen asked with a smile.

"What'd I miss?" Mariana asked.

"Well, they told us about this place. Basically, its like a tropical resort school for villains. Strange, but whatever. Apparently the staff here are nice. I wasn't really paying much attention, I was mostly just looking around the room. These people got _cash._" Caireen said. Mariana laughed as they walked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mariana and Caireen had been surprised at how fast-paced the day had been. They were given tours, uniforms, and it was all overwhelming. As alphas, they had black jumpsuits. At lunch, they had no one to sit with, but didn't mind it. Afterall, they were with hundreds of people they didn't know, so it didn't make them feel left out. They were especially excited to hear they were roommates. After dinner, the girls sat in their room, ready for bed.

"This is an impressive place," Caireen said. She had taken her brown hair out of the tight bun it was tied into, and it was quite obvious she hadn't had her hair cut in a few years.

"Yea," Mariana said, "But I don't really know," She stopped herself and moved closer to Caireen. "We have to get out of here. I don't care how amazing this place his, but we need out," She whispered. Caireen looked at her with a serious expression Mariana hadn't seen before in her eyes.

"Agreed. I would ask how, but I'm sure it will take the work of a bigger plan. I love this place, but I won't stay here for the next 6 years. And I'm not a villain, and I will never be." She said.

"Yup, we'll have to gather our allies and get the heck out of here," Mariana said, moving under the covers of her bed. "We can do it, I know it,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nero reviewed the report on his desk with curiosity. He never had heard anything like a student falling asleep during the introduction. He looked up at the woman standing in front of him.

"Oh, she's interesting all right," he said, standing up.

"And she's hanging out with the Irish girl." Raven said. Nero walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Them combined may be a problem, but it can't get rid of your beauty," he said, kissing Raven gently on the cheek.

"Stop," Raven said with a slight smile. Their relationship had started 6 months ago, and she still wasn't used to it.

"Oh, you know it inside, don't you?" Nero asked, pulling her closer.

"Know what?" Raven asked.

"Your the hottest girl around," he said, kissing her again.

"There isn't a huge selection, and shut the hell up," Raven said. Nero pulled away, sighing.

"Well, I'll have to keep and eye on this girl. We wouldn't want any trouble." he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mariana and Caireen took their seats at their first class of their first day at H.I.V.E, Villainy Studies. Dr. Nero watched as the students filed into the classroom.

"Why is he teaching, he's supposed to be the headmaster," Caireen said quietly.

"Good question," Mariana whispered back. Suddenly, a boy crashed right into her and they both went flying across the classroom.

"OH SHIT, sorry!" He yelled, helping Mariana up.

"Don't worry about it," Mariana said with a smile, taking his offered hand and dusting herself off. The boy followed her and sat on the other side of her.

"I'm really sorry, I'm Caleb, by the way," He said with an Australian accent.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Mariana." Mariana said.

"Nice to meet you, sorry the first thing I did was send you flying across a classroom," Caleb said.

"Hey, nothing to worry about. The first thing I did to my best friend's mom was puke in her car," Mariana said. A boy walked in and sat next to Caleb.

"Hey, flirting with the hot- er... nice, girls, Cay?" He asked, with a french accent.

"No, I crashed into her, so I am talking to her, god dude, your weird," He laughed, "This is Mariana. Mariana, this is Marc," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Mariana said, laughing. Caireen looked at them. Marc had brown hair almost covering his bright green eyes.

"Hey, Marc, I think you got a little something on your forehead," Caireen said. Marc's hands flew to his forehead, and when all he felt was hair there, he and Caireen broke into fits of laughter. Mariana and Caleb just watched.

"To big a sense of humor, those two," Caleb said, with a smile.

"Yea, they'd make a perfect couple," Mariana said, returning the smile


	4. The planet of Jupiter

**A/N: Okay, so I got a guest review telling me to update. I looked at the dates and realized, its been FOREVER since I updated this story! Thanks to that anonymous reviewer! **

At lunch, Mariana and Caireen decided to sit with Caleb and Marc.

"So, where are you from?" Caleb asked Mariana.

"Well, I was born in Canada, but I moved to Maine when I was 9. So, I've basically spent the last 4 years in America, though I miss Canada. What about you?" Mariana asked.

"Australia," Caleb said.

"Hey, Caireen, which couple is cuter, Mar and Cay or Professor Pike and Ms. Leon?" Marc asked Caireen.

"Hey, Mariana and Caleb are too adorable to resist, haven't we already had this conversation?" Caireen said, laughing.

"Just shut up, we're have a conversation," Caleb said, almost sounding serious.

"Hey Marc, you know what I think?" Mariana asked.

"What?" Marc asked.

"That you like Caireen," Mariana said, an evil smile on her face.

"What?! NO!" Marc said, his face turning red. Dark red. Caireen giggled a bit.

"Now you know how Caleb and I feel," Mariana said, still holding her smile.

"Caireen and I only met, what, 2 or 3 hours ago?" Marc asked.

"Same with us," Mariana said.

"Hey, no one has crushes on anyone, we're just a boss escape team." Caireen said. Mariana shot Caireen a look that read 'you weren't supposed to tell anyone!'

"Wait, you guys want to escape too?" Caleb said, making his voice as low as possible. Mariana and Caireen nodded slightly.

"Come to our room, tonight, after classes and dinner, I think we need to talk." Caleb said, very quietly, his expression serious. The girls nodded, then continued eating.

###

Later that night, Caireen and Mariana went to Caleb and Marc's room as asked to.

"We've actually put together a plan in the 48 hours we've been here," Marc said, showing the girls the sheets of paper he and Caleb had been drawing on.

"Doesn't seem bad. Just one question. What about the guards?" Mariana asked.

"We'll get past them," Marc said, sounding sure of himself.

"Somehow," Caireen added loudly. She and Marc laughed hysterically.

"Whats with your sense of humor, its like, a whales forehead," Mariana said.

"Or maybe its the continent of Antartica," Caleb said.

"Hmm, I'm thinking more like the planet of Jupiter,"

"Or maybe even the sun!"

"You guys aren't funny," Caireen said to Caleb and Mariana.

"Wait, you can laugh at someone saying somehow but not how your sense of humor fills the sun?" Mariana asked.

"Okay, that was actually a pretty good joke, Caleb, and hey, we're just gonna walk right past the guards, it'll totally work, I mean, if you've got me around of course," Caireen said. Marc laughed.

"Yea, and thats why they _never _use their sleepers," Caleb said. Caireen and Marc laughed at this.

"So, how do we even get out of our rooms at night?" Mariana asked.

"The way I've got it figured is we leave our black boxes deactivated in our rooms, then we just go hide in a classroom, then they'll shut the doors and we'll already be out," Caleb said.

"Sounds risky, but I think its a risk we're going to need to take," Mariana said.

###

The Stealth and Evasion room was quiet, as everyone was reading out of the textbook. Ms. Leon was sitting on her desk, tapping on a monitor.

"Caireen," Mariana whispered, tapping Caireen on the arm. Caireen looked over.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"I'm bored," Mariana whispered.

"Cool, I don't wanna get yelled at," Caireen whispered back. 

"I can hear everything you girls are saying, get to work," Ms. Leon said.

Mariana pulled out a scrap piece of paper, and wrote:

_If we can't talk, we might as well just pass notes._

She passed to Caireen. Caireen read it. She then wrote.

_We're going to get in so much trouble. Lets do it!_

And passed it to Mariana.


	5. Spies

**A/N: I would like to continue to thank that guest reviewer for pushing me to update this, I really need to get better at that! Enjoy this chapter!**

"Raven," Nero called her as he saw her walking away.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I want you to be careful, you know the way students can be," Nero said. Raven was sent to spy on a couple of students.

"I'll be fine," Raven said.

"Be careful," Nero said again.

"Okay I'm not listening anymore." Raven said. As she walked away, Nero wondered why he didn't live in a normal world, where they could go on dates whenever.

"Wait! Wanna randomly go to the real world and go on a date?" He asked. Now she really wasn't listening.

But some kids in a corner were.

"They're totally a couple," Caireen whispered.

"No! I thought he just was oddly obsessed with her and thats why we saw them kissing yesterday!" Marc said. Caireen laughed.

"We should spy on them whenever we get the chance," Mariana said.

"Yea, lets see if we can catch the moment of him proposing," Caleb said.

"Dude, he's a villain, he's not going to propose," Mariana said.

"You make a good point," Caleb said.

"Maybe we can sneak with them to a date,"

"Raven's counter intelligent."

"I don't care."

"We'll get caught, you idiot,"

"Oh whatever, we'll do it anyways, record it, then use it as blackmail," 

"Deal."

"I love blackmail!" Caireen said. Everyone just looked at her.

###

"Hey, Raven, how did spying on those little kids go today?" Nero asked, sitting next to Raven.

"It was boring." Raven said.

"What about it was boring?"

"You weren't there." (TV crowd awwwwwww)

"I always make things better, don't I?" Nero put an arm around her.

"Yea, you really do," He kissed her.

In the dark corner, Caireen and Marc struggled to hold in laughter while Mariana and Caleb took notes.

###

"Kissing?" Natashia, a 4th year student asked.

"You bet," Caireen said.

"Like, on the mouth?" Natashia asked.

"Thats what kissing means," Marc said. Caireen being Caireen laughed.

"Thats sort of their buisness, you may not wanna go around sharing it," Natashia said.

"Well, they're trying to make us villains, they can't expect us to not share peoples personal buisness," Caireen said. Natashia just walked away.

"Hey guys, whats her issue?" Mariana said as her and Caleb walked towards them.

"She thinks were jerks," Caireen said.

"Oh?" Mariana said.

Raven grabbed Caireen on the shoulder.

"You, young lady, are coming with me,"

**Man, not a great chapter. I should probably work on the quality of these chapters some more. I may get one out tomorrow. Please Review! **


	6. Lunchtime

"Caireen!" Mariana called her over. Caireen looked pretty shaken. Her eyes were wide and she was spacing out a little bit. Caireen walked over to her. Her arms were shaking a little bit.

"Hi," she said, sitting at the lunch table next to Mariana.

"Are you okay?" Mariana asked.

"Raven is mean," Caireen said. Mariana decided it was probably not a good idea to ask Caireen about the details, no matter how much she wanted to.

"She's a real jerk," Caireen said. Marc and Caleb walked over.

"Hey guys," Caleb said, sitting next to Mariana.

"Hey, Caleb," Mariana said.

"Oh! OH! Hello to you too!" Marc shouted. Caireen would normally laugh, but she didn't.

"Hey, Marc," Mariana said, smiling.

"Hi," Caireen said. She began biting her lip.

"Dude, look at that 3rd year," Caleb said, nudging Marc then pointing at a girl, "She's so hot!" Mariana didn't know why, but she felt upset he called that girl hot. She just ignored the feeling.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Caireen said, standing up and leaving. She stumbled on the way out, but stood up and kept going.

"Whats her problem?" Caleb asked.

"I think shes a little shaken after her little encounter with Raven today," Mariana said.

"I feel bad for her," Marc said. Then he looked around a little bit, before leaning in close to them.

"I wanna tell you two a secret, that you can't tell anyone," He whispered. Mariana and Caleb nodded .

" I think Caireen is the hottest girl in this school," he whispered.

"So, in other words, you like her!" Mariana said.

"What? No! I just said she was hot!" Marc.

"Yea, I guess its not like Raven and Dr. Nero," Mariana said. She then saw Marc and Caleb staring in horror at something behind her. She turned around to find anyone but Raven!

**A/N: I guess this one is better, just short. I may start another series at some point, so be prepared for it!**


	7. She that shall not be named

"So, how'd it go with... oh... I don't know. She that shall not be named?" Caleb asked Mariana as they stood in her dorm.

"Well, it sucked, i'm not explaining the details," Mariana said.

"Did you swear at her?" Caireen asked, who finally felt herself again.

"No," Mariana replied.

"Oh. When I did, she made me do 300 pushups." Caireen said, rubbing at her swollen muscles.

"You actually did 300?" Marc asked.

"No, but I got close. I did 278, then she told me I could stop cause I was crying and had already thrown up 3 times," Caireen said.

"Thats gross," Mariana said, laughing.

"I am so proud of myself. Wait until the next time Colonel Francisco tells us to do pushups!" Caireen said.

###.

Raven walked down the pathway. She was really tired of spying on those 4 students. She had shown Caireen a skull earlier that day, which was fun at the time, but now it was old cause she got over it.

Her blackbox suddenly begun to ring. She picked it up.

"Hey!" It was Shelby Trinity.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You'll never believe what we did today. Okay, so we were walking in the city, then this guy tried to shoot us, so Wing like, did this epic kick thing that killed him, then a little kid followed us home calling Wing 'ninja man', so we adopted him!" Shelby said.

"Shelby! You can't just take a random kid off the streets and call him your own!" Raven said.

"Yea, well, Wing is calling the police tomorrow. But we adopted him for the day!" Shelby said. Raven hung up.

Nero came walking down the hallway from the other direction.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," Raven said.

"You know that student Columbe Tyler?" Nero said.

"Yea what about her?" Raven asked.

"She broke into another dormitory last night to be with her romantic lover from a higher year," Nero said.

"Pardon?" Raven said.

"Not kidding. I think we need better control over relationships around here," Nero said.

"Nah, my OTP already graduated. I need a new one." Raven said.

"What?" Nero asked.

"OTP, One True Pairing. Mine graduated. Shelby and Wing." Raven said.

"Uh, okay? What about us? Isn't that your OTP?" Nero asked.

"Yea, I guess," Raven said. Of course they had to kiss after that.

###.

"Okay, I think we do this in about 2 weeks. I have a perfect day where we can do it. And a great diversion." Caleb said, pointing at the diagram he had created.

"Looks good. Just one question." Mariana said.

"Yea?" Caleb asked.

"Whats the diversion?"

"Well, Nero loves Raven, Raven loves Nero, love is an easy diversion. Its complicated, but I'm going to need all of your help," Caleb said.

"This is like a TV show!" Marc said. Caireen laughed and so did Marc.

**A/N: Thats your last filler, ladies and gentlemen, next chapter is the diversion! (At least thats what I'm planning) Hope you enjoyed! Review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Diversion

"Caireen! Get over here, quietly," Caleb whispered. His diversion plan had changed a little bit, but he was sure it would work.

Over the past 2 weeks or so, Caireen had spied on Raven and Nero. Everyday, besides one day, they had gone to Nero's quarters after work. "Okay, coast is clear," Mariana said. Everyone snuck out from behind the ventilation shaft. So far, this plan had almost been as risky as escaping.

Mariana turned on a radio, which had love music in it, while Caireen and Marc ran around the room throwing red and pink streamers and paper cut like hearts everywhere. Suddenly, the door began opening. They dove behind a chair. 2 guards walked in.

Well, the sensors were apparently wrong, there is no one in here. But what the hell did Nero do up here?" He asked the other guard, picking up a streamer.

"I really don't know," The other guard answer. Suddenly, there was a noise. Almost like a ventilation shaft closing.

"In the vents!" The first guard yelled. But they weren't in time. They could hear whoever broke in escaping back through the shafts.

###.

Caleb, Caireen, Mariana and Marc climbed out of the ventilation shaft they had found in the staff bathroom stall.

"We don't need them to be distracted. We can still escape." Caleb said.

"God those guards aren't great at their jobs," Marc said.

The 4 students walked out of the bathroom. The rest of the students at H.I.V.E were at dinner, but these 4 had different plans. They needed to plan their escape.

###.

"So you're telling me, that someone broke in and set up a romance scene then escaped through the ventilation shaft?" Nero asked. He, Raven and the 2 guards stood in his quarters.

"Yes, sir," One of the guards said.

"And you didn't chase them? Or try to at least?" Nero asked.

"No, sir, we apologize and realize we screwed up, sir," The second guard said.

"This is very troublesome," Nero said, "Maybe being guards isn't the right job for you 2,"

###.

"Mariana?" Caireen said, walking over the Mariana's bed.

"Yea?" Mariana asked, looking up from her Villainy Studies textbook.

"Do you think we'll make it out?" Caireen asked.

"I hope, but we really have no way of knowing," Mariana said.

"If we do, can you promise me something?" Caireen asked.

"Of course," Mariana said.

"I wanna stay friends," Caireen said, "You've just been a great friend since I've been here. Back at home, I didn't really have that many friends. And even the few I had weren't great friends. You're just the nicest girl I've ever met, and have treated me like everyone else. I really appreciate it,"

"Aww, Caireen thats to nice, of course we can stay in touch!" Mariana said, standing up and hugging her best friend.

"Now, we just need to get out of here," Caireen said.


	9. The daring escape

"Caireen!" Mariana said, shaking her best friend, an attempt to wake her up. Carieen's eyes opened.

"Are you ready?" Mariana whispered.

"Yea," Caireen replied, climbing out of bed.

"Lets hope Caleb and Marc come soon," Mariana said as they walked over to the door.

The plan was for Caleb and Marc to blow their dorm door with a mini bomb, then request to get into Mariana and Caireen's room, and they would let them in. It was challenging and confusing, but they just had to do their best. The next few steps of the plan were even tougher.

Suddenly, the request came up for entrance. Mariana opened the door.

"Are you guys all ready?" Marc whispered.

"Yea, we need to move quickly," Mariana said, looking at her watch.

The group moved slowly and quietly through the hallway and into the stairwell. The decent down the stairs was nerve wracking. They knew that motion sensors could catch them if there were any, but the H.I.V.E staff would probably call it a glitch. In their minds, the doors of the rooms were indestructible, so how would a student sneak out? 

Mariana quietly opened the door and made sure it was clear before gesturing for the other 4 to follow. It was weird, stepping into an empty atrium. They were used to it filled with chattery children.

They slowly moved across the hallway to the sealed blast doors.

"Marc," Mariana whispered, gesturing at the doors.

Marc nodded, opening his pocket and pulling out another mini bomb. With a little pop it went off, and made a whole big enough for them to crawl through one at a time.

"Ladies first," Caleb whispered, gesturing at the hole. Mariana poked her head through it.

"All clear, she whispered to the rest of the group. One by one, Caireen climbed out, then Marc, and finally Caleb. They crept silently through the empty corridors until they finally came to the launch bay.

"Okay, now we just open the door," Caireen said. The boys tried to push it, but it didn't budge.

"Crap," Caleb whispered, "Do we have another mini-bomb?"

"I'll look, Marc said, looking through his disorganized bag. H.I. suddenly appeared on the wall. Caleb swore under his breath as Caireen gasped.

"I'll let you through," he said, the doors opening. The group looked at him in shock.

"You deserve it," H.I. said. The group walked into the room. The crater launch bay was even bigger than they imagined. Suddenly, a sensor began beeping on the wall, and the alarms began going off. Guards immediatley reacted, surround the 4 students in the middle of the room.

Nero and Raven then walked through the doors.

"On the ground, hands on your head," a guard said.

Caireen looked at Mariana, who looked just as shocked. They had worked so long and hard, only to be stopped at the last second.

"This is always fun, escapes, always tried, never work," Nero said, circling the group. "You guys really did well. At the beginning, we couldn't even track you. But once your out of the accommodation block, your watched like a hawk,"

"You guys just need to think about what any other escape group has to face: This is your home. This place has something to offer for you. The better you accept that, the happier you'll be. Lets face it- In the real world, you'd all be in jail,"

"For stealing? I'm only a kid, maybe I don't know any better," Mariana said. Caireen tried to hold back her giggles. 

"Mariana, stealing is good, we like that hear. The real world, they don't care, they'll jail you for whatever you want. You clearly enjoy stealing, how wouldn't you enjoy this? And Marc, those things you call pranks? They aren't pranks. They're acts of villainy. We had to take you hear before you blew up the Eiffel Tower, cause maybe in the future, you'll blow up something even better. You love blowing things up, why don't you come where you can do that? And Caleb, beating people up on a regular basis is dangerous. You were reported so many times, thank god no one had any pictures or your name, you'd be jailed in a second. And Caireen, you just convince so well. You can easily get the job done, but you never used it for good things, and thats why the world considers you a threat. But not here. All of you have reason to stay here, and you need to except it," Nero said.

After that speech by Nero, the group realized what H.I.V.E had to offer. They returned to their studies soon enough, under more precaution.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Happy I finished this but sad too :(... Thats why I am writing a sequel! The first chapter will be out soon :) Thanks for sticking with me on this one!**


End file.
